A twist
by Ms. Miscellaneous
Summary: Gender bender! 9 friends, 1 was leaving and the other one was an occult freak, what happens if the occult freak brings black magic and charms and decided to play with magic?


Hi! This is my first story, might not be good like the other stories! But! I put in my very best effort. Please do not hate, well it is the readers opinion! So I don't mind correction! I am doing this the style of a chapter book so umm yeah! Not really! I'll just be switching p.o.v to p.o.v. I'm going to start on chapter 1 because I have noticed that the stories I have decided to read so far start with chapter 1, there isn't a option for prologue. I'd appreciate reviews, you don't have to review. Ok so I thought why not do a gender bender thing! Did it in the middle of writing. I spent hours trying to find Japanese boy names that are somewhat similar to the corpse party girls names.

THIS STORY WILL MAINLY BE ABOUT YOSHIKO, AYUMU AND RYOUSUKE.

Here are the names that are very similar in my opinion

Ayumi-Ayumu

Mayu-Masaru

Naomi-Naoki

Seiko-Seiji

Sakutaro- (I didn't want to use the same name!) Sakura

Satoshi-Satori

Yoshiki-Yoshiko

Yuka-Yuu I know! Seiko's lil bro is Yuu but hey! They can swap names right!

Naho-Nai (It was the best I found.)

* * *

Chapter 1

Smiles aren't always sweet

I walked through the halls of Kisaragi. The halls filled with silence. It was my second year at Kisaragi Academy, yet I still don't have friends. I walked towards my locker not really caring about the time. I wasn't a 'nice' person, I was bitter, cold, harsh. I had caramel hair with green forest-like eyes, my hair was short of course, it could grow long but people will think I am a girl due to my face (Yes he looks like Ohkawa except for the eyes and hair, now that I think about it Ohkawa doesn't really look like a girl kinda though). I tried avoiding others knowing they'd ask her why I wanted to be alone. I had a terrible past, my parents were murdered brutally, so I had to go to an adoption centre. As I searched for her books I felt a tap on her shoulder. **"Hmm?**" I asked turning around. In front of me was the class rep, Shinozaki Ayumu, Ayumu had messy navy blue hair, he had navy blue eyes. I decided to ask who he was already knowing who he was, I just wanted to annoy him a bit.

**"You seem lonely, you want to join my group? And help us clean"** I asked with big innocent eyes. I waited for Ryousuke's answer patiently. Ryousuke raised his left eyebrow before asking a question. My eyes twitched at his rudeness, but I shrugged it off as if it was a piece of leaf on my shoulder. **"Sorry, let me start again, my name is Shinozaki Ayumu, we are in the same class."** I greeted with a fake smile. Ryousuke smirked at me, again I shrugged it off. I'm not the person who fights.

**Who are you?" **I asked coldly.** "I'm Nakamura Ryousuke." **I replied already knowing Ayumu knew my name.

(I'll make it less confusing 'cause I am confused already, kinda lol not really I just don't want to ask the same question again like 'whats your name?' 'Blah blah blah' then I waited for his response stuff like that.)

Ayumu's pov...

I put my hand out for him to shake. I left it for a moment before placing it back on my side. My head filled with rage, this person was way worse than Yoshiko. I didn't care, at least he stayed behind.** "Fine."** He said. I smiled and he glared. We walked through the halls. Awkward silence filled the gap between us. Finally we arrived at the class, I didn't want to stay in the awkward silence. To my surprise when I entered the room everything was clean. The power of numbers huh? Ryousuke was about to leave but I stopped him and let him join my group. **"Everyone! This is Nakamura Ryousuke." **I yelled loud enough to fill everyone's ears. Everyone already formed a line so I didn't have to ask. We started from Satori to Masaru. "Mochida Satori." The perfect girl, the girl in my dreams, the girl who made my heart skip a beat said. "Nakashima Naoki." Naoki, the person who stole Satori from me said. "Shinohara Seiji." Seiji said, I don't really have anything against her nor do I have anything for her. "Kishinuma Yoshiko." The bleach blonde delinquent said. I don't really like her, she always used to get on my nerves. "Morishige Sakura." The girl with glasses said. "Suzumoto Masaru." My best friend said quietly. I frowned at the sight of him, it was his last day. As sensei left the classroom to grab something quickly I locked the door before telling the group what I was going to do.

Satori's p.o.v..

I watched as the class rep locked the door right after the teacher left. I gave her a 'what are you doing?' look. "Ok everyone-." She started before she was interrupted by rustling coming from the door. I walked towards the door cautiously. I unlocked it then opened it to reveal a little boy, he isn't really little. **"Phew! Its just Yuu."** I said with a sigh while everyone shouted 'aww!' at her appearance. I moved to the side so my little brother can come in.

Yuu's p.o.v...

I stood there waiting for my big sister to move to the side so I can enter. She moved to the side and with that I entered with an umbrella in my hand. I put it out for her to take. **"You forgot your umbrella big sister!"** I noted letting an innocent smile escape my face. My big sister smiled as she thanked me, I blushed a shade of pink. Luckily she didn't notice. It took a moment before I realised they were doing some kind of black magic stuff, I don't really know since I'm into collecting action figures stuff like that.** "You can join in Yuu.**" Ayumu offered. Seeing it would be very rude to turn his offer down I joined in.

Yoshiko's p.o.v...

I have no idea what we the class rep was about to do but seeing her lock the door... Its going to end badly. I watched as he pulled out a wooden antique jewellery box. He opened it to reveal paper dolls with everyone's name. She added Yuu's name at the last minute. A song played as the ballerina in the middle started dancing. The song was interesting, it was both relaxing yet creepy. As the song came to an end the floor beneath us broke. We fell in darkness.

Ayumu's p.o.v...

I woke up in a unfamiliar area. I don't remember exiting the classroom. I looked around to see Yoshiko laying to my right and Ryousuke laying to her right. My eyes went wide as I realised we were no... We were in Heavenly Host, I knew this because I remember seeing pictures of the classroom in Nai's blog. I inhaled and exhaled heavily as Yoshiko woke up trying to calm me down.**"Calm down Shinozaki!**" Yoshiko yelled her face full of concern. I tried inhaling slowly and exhaling smoothly. **"Oh look Ryousuke is awake.**" I pointed out.

Ryousuke's p.o.v...

I woke up to see Yoshiko trying to calm Ayumu. I stood up stretching. Ayumu finally calmed down and pointed out the fact that I was up and well.

* * *

THAT IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST STORY HOPED YOU LIKED IT AND THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
